


[Podfic] worst wishes, crowley

by Djapchan



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Fluff, Friends With Benefits, Humor, Idiots in Love, M/M, Mutual Pining, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, canon adjacent, listen i just needed 2 get this out of me after episode 3, more like soulmates with benefits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:00:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 47
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23249611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Djapchan/pseuds/Djapchan
Summary: satinsunset's summary:“Actually, never mind," says Crowley. "I get it about the flood thing. Totally hot.”***Adam and Eve discover anal. Crowley and Aziraphale think it looks rather fun.Not nearly as sexual as I make it sound. Just two idiots falling in love.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8
Collections: Good Omens Podfics





	[Podfic] worst wishes, crowley

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [worst wishes, crowley](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22343218) by [firebirds](https://archiveofourown.org/users/firebirds/pseuds/firebirds). 



**Listen** to the podfic on [anchor](https://anchor.fm/djap)  
 **Download** the podfic via [mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/file/x6lkc16u9t0dz3x/GO_Worst_Wishes%252C_Crowley.mp3/file)

 **Music:** [Silver Lanyard](https://freemusicarchive.org/music/Blue_Dot_Sessions/Bitters/Silver_Lanyard_1420) by Blue Dot Sessions  
From the Free Music Archive  
[CC BY-NC 4.0](https://creativecommons.org/licenses/by-nc/4.0/)  
 ****

 **Sound:** [Plop](http://soundbible.com/2018-Plop.html) by Sabine Eismayer  
From Soundbible  
[CC BY 3.0](https://creativecommons.org/licenses/by/3.0/)

 **Cover Art Artist DOZERDRAWS** can be found on [tumblr](https://littledozerdraws.tumblr.com/)


End file.
